


Poisoness Coffee

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baristas, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugs, Ereri trash, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Grinding, Human!Eren, Incubus!Levi, Kissing, M/M, Modern Fantasy World, Night world creatures, No real plot really, Seduction, Sexual Content, Succubus, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Swearing, Vampires, Yaoi, coffee shop AU, incubus, incubus au, male x male, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He stumbles upon a familiar coffee shop during the rain, but is it even familiar and why is he so drawn to it?





	Poisoness Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this fic for another fandom and then changed it to fit this fandom but that was sort of a shitty result. I'm still going to post it and just edit it another time cause I am lazy XD
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd or revised so please excuse any major errors. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or thoughts. ^^
> 
> Suggestions are welcome and appreciated. ≧﹏≦
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D (whut plot :/)

 

-

-

Slender fingers adjusted a cap, pulling it down to hide a head covered with shaggy coffee coloured locks. They flipped a grey hood over the cap, hiding most of the tall stranger's face. He eyed the streets as he exit the music shop, slinging a bag over his one shoulder before stepping onto the wet pavement. He shivered as the wind picked up; the sun was already setting behind him and the sky was turing dark and cold.His long legs help with his quick strides, easily maneuvering him through the crowds of people all on their way home.

The dreaded drops came much too quickly and he cursed, stuffing his phone deeper into his pocked and breaking into a jog. Smoke came out his mouth in puffs as his hot breath mixed with the icy air. Rain poured down harder and people shattered to find shelter beneath the little shops' small canopy roofs. His eyes lit up when he saw the familiar bright light of a purple sign in the distance. Yes!

  
\--

A small finger absentmindedly traced the rim of a coffee cup before dipping into the cup and creating images within the liquid. He sighed, leaning on his free hand which was propped up by an elbow. It was not that he didn't enjoy the weather but now he wished it would lighten up; the place far too quiet during the raining season. They didn't receive too many customers when the weather was this nasty. Humans preferred their cozy little homes, didn't they? He scoffed. The doorbell suddenly rang as the glass doors were pushed open. His eyes flickered upwards, body straightening right away when he saw the tall stranger.

Was this customer another one? He kept looking, fierce eyes intensely focussed on the new person's movements. The male was making displeased sounds about the weather, wiping his wet hoodie before tugging the hood off. His face remained hidden from view by a black cap. He paused now, head turning around as he scanned his surroundings eagerly . This one was definitely human.

The barista felt excitement bubbling inside him before he pushed it away again upon seeing a college logo on the person's bag. He didn't like brats. The others were busy with their own tables. Great. He grabbed a little book and made his way around the silvery clean counter he cleaned himself and towards the stranger, who had found a seat and wiggled into it.

"Hello. My name is Levi." He tried to not sound sour, hands in front of him and clutching a booklet.

The stranger looked up startled, speedily grabbing his cap and yanking it off his head and freeing his damp locks.

"Ohh, hello! " he greeted, "I'm Eren."

Levi swallowed as the person smiled, emerald eyes crinkling cutely at the ends and lips curling up to reveal a shining smile with the straightest and whitest teeth he has ever seen. How can someone this big have the most angelic face ever?

"Your eyes are fucking magic."

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, welcome! What can I get you?" Levi snapped.

The hell is a kid going around looking delicious like that in places like this?

"Oh right, this is a coffee shop, " He facepalmed, "Sorry, I was in a bit of a rush."

He swore this place was familiar though?

"Hiding from the weather, are we?"

Eren nodded, offering a guilty smile.

"Not really a problem, just order something then, " he paused, trying to ignore the scent in the air, "I'm sure you'll love it. "

Before the male could respond on his comment, Levi handed him a menu.

"Pick anything, everything we have is mindblowing. Promise." Maybe he'll have some fun with this one.

The tall student eyed the short barista, nodding, "Thank you."

Levi flashed him a smirk and turned on heel, making his way back to the coffee bar. Another barista slid in behind the bar, elbowing Levi.

"Hm?"

"Who's the new guy, corporal?"

Their eyes found their way back to his customer.

"I have no idea."

"Does he know?"

"I doubt it." Levi's eyes lit up.

"You mean he just walked in unaware?"

"Hmm."

"Hey, don't get ideas! Erwin is going to have our heads if-"

"You're being paranoid, Petra."

"Because I know you. "

"I'm just going to have a little taste." Levi wiggled his eye brows.

"They're not meant for us." She groaned.

"Shut up. Besides.. I think this one is different."

Petra quickly eyed the customer, "You don't mean he's...?"

"I'll let you know when I find out."

-

  
Levi fixed a coffee, his slender fingers opening a glass case to reveal arranged and colour co-ordinated cubes. When he found one he deemed fit, he slid it from its spot and dropped it into the cup. Petra cast him a worried glance, eyes darting around the cafe. Levi watched as a silvery pink mist spread over the cup and then- it was gone. His lip twitched upwards as he placed it on a serving tray and made his way back to the bright customer.

"Here you go."

"Oh, thanks." Eren took the cup gingerly, enjoying the heat seeping through it.

He sipped slowly and Levi watched intensely.

"Uhm.. It's good." He said, noticing that the barista had not moved an inch.

"I'm glad." He stated.

"Ah..Do you always stare at customers?" Eren joked.

Levi frowned, leaning down with his hair slight falling over his eyes.

 _No reaction_.

"Hmm, " He laughed quietly to himself, "No reaction."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, enjoy the drink." Levi waved a hand at him.

And for a second, Eren could've sworn he saw a glint of purple flashing in the barista's eyes. He shook his head, ignoring it and turning back to his coffee. He started chewing the inside of his lip, staring out the glass panelled windows at the water racing down them in speedy drops.

He didn't really mind being stared at, the barista was good looking. Was he older than Eren? He was way shorter but something about him screamed older. Was it his dark hair and undercut, mixed with the snowy skin and silver storm eyes? No, that made him look unearthly but definitely not old. Eren liked this look.

  
-

  
"Immune. Definitely immune." Levi sighed.

"Really?" Petra whispered.

"Yes, not even one drop of sweat."

"How rare!" Hanje exclaimed.

"Shut it, four eyes" Levi snapped.

Petra suppressed a snicker.

"What are you going to do?" She ignored the rude name.

"I'd like to see if they are as good as the elders say." Levi mused.

"Molbit once told me that sex with them is better than any PTC-human or nightworld creature." Another barista chipped in.

"Whattt?" She whined.

"And that you can only get them sired with a bodily fluid." He ignored her.

Hanje glared at him, tapping the barista's name tag, _Oluo_ , urgently.

"Get to work."

"Jealousss." Oluo grinned as he slipped away.

Before Hanje could react, Levi slapped her back and continued his musings.

"Better than nightworlders? I need to get him hooked."

"Well you can't very well spit in his coffee." Hanje laughed.

"That's an idea."

" _What_?"

"What?"

"Corporal, he's leaving!" Petra interjected.

Levi hissed quietly, grabbing a cup and pressing it against his teeth. Sharp fangs extended briefly, releasing a almost clear, pinkish liquid.

"There."

He's never made a coffee quicker than he did then.

"Eren?"

"Hmm?" He pushed his chair in, looking down the length of his nose.

"Here, on the house. I hope you'll return soon." Levi said hoarsely, irked by the brat's height.

"T-Thank you." He accepted the drink with a stammer.

"Enjoy."

Eren nod his head in greeting, taking a quick sip before tugging his hood back over his head. The sign flickered across the glass doors.

  
**Cloud 9**

  
A neutral crawling place for all those they called Succubi and Incubi; specialy engenered to cater to all the creatures' needs. From the outside it would resemble any high end coffee shop, the inside a little more refined and covered with a atmosphere you'd easily get caught in. Their drinks were something out of this world, prickling tastebuds one has not known about before.

Each time you'd leave with a hazy mind, memories clouded but the taste forever burned into the folds of your mind. You'd never know why you return but you'd always have something tugging and compelling you to go back for more. If it was for more of the coffee or something else, you'd never be completely sure. Behind the scenes were a different story, an easier one too.

 

**Cloud Nine.**

  
A coffee shop providing humans for the succubi species. It was quite a harmless ordeal. Humans came often, not only lured by their love for excotic coffee but also a scent their nose couldn't detect but their bodies could. Once a human is selected a special PTcube would be fixed into their coffee by the baristas.

  
**PTCubes:** Pheromone Toxins  
**Creation:** Carefully crafted by skilled Sucibi / Incubi  
**Uses:** Eliciting willingness from prey, Soothing prey experience  
**Short term Effects:** Illusions, Enhanced senses, Enchanced sexual urges, Temporary boost in stamina, Temporary loss of motor function, Short term Memory loss, Temporary increase in body temperature  
**Long term Effects in case of overdose:** Possible Dementia, Addiction, Numbed senses, Altered memories, Irregular body temperature  
**Uncomfirmed Effects:** Death  
  
X

He pushed the door open, his head suddenly feeling foggy and heavy .  
Eren scratched his forearm, turning back to read the sign once again.

  
**Cloud 9**

 

He had a feeling he'd be returning.

 

X

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xx


End file.
